


Quality Time

by cataclysmicconniption



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink contemplates things while spending time with Aoba and their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masasei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masasei/gifts).



> So recently I’ve been meaning to write some fanfiction lately and as of now DRAMAtical Murder is (and forever will be) my life. I particularly love Mink/Aoba (which is canon) and Noiz/Koujaku (which is not canon) so most of fics will focus on these couples. HOWEVER I DO ACCEPT REQUESTS/HEADCANONS… so just, you know, ask. Anywayyy, this fic is for the lovely masasei, whose Minao art makes my heart flutter and warm.
> 
> The only warning(s) I have are that it’s boy’s love and my first crack at domestic fluff and family time. I have experience in it, not much experience at writing but what the hey — give it a try anyway?
> 
> Also, forgive any grammatical errors. Late night writing is such a joy.

"— and add a little sugar… that’s enough."

Mink watched from the doorway silently as Aoba helped Keihi stir the batter in the bowl, his arms folded. The kitchen was filled with a sweet aroma as they attempted to make cinnamon rolls together, so that their family bond could be stronger. Mink saw it as one of Aoba’s many spontaneous schemes but the younger man had other reasons.

"It’s not a scheme!" Aoba had chided him a few nights ago as they lay cuddled under the covers. “We really need to have more quality time together. It’d be good for all of us — you, me, and Keihi."

So Mink gave in and found himself following a schedule of family-oriented things with Aoba and Keihi. Some days they would go fishing, the next would be hunting, sometimes they’d go to a field for picking flowers, and then they’d try cooking. They did these things every other day, the order depending on the weather (and Aoba).

No day was ever boring, Mink thought as he watched Aoba pour the batter into the pan with Keihi watching excitedly from his side. Even he could remember years of spending time with his family and friends in the village before Toue came and ruined everything. He would sometimes think about everything prior to Platinum Jail’s destruction, before meeting Aoba and taking home Keihi.

But that was then.

"And so we carefully put it in the oven… careful, Keihi… and then we close the door and wait for it to finish," Aoba said as he shut the oven door and stood up straight. “See, Keihi, wasn’t that fun?"

The little boy nodded eagerly, brown locks bouncing with each nod.

"But Papa didn’t help," he said with a pout as he looked over at Mink. Aoba smiled gently as he picked up their son and made his way over to the doorway.

"That’s right. Papa didn’t help. But," Aoba added as he looked up at Mink, “he can help us next time because we’re going to have tons of quality time together. Right, Mink?"

Mink gazed at Aoba silently for a moment, taking in the sight of his husband and son staring at him with the same eyes and hopeful expressions before smiling lightly.

"Right," he said as he took Keihi into his arms and kissed Aoba on the lips. "Right.”


End file.
